U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,258 and 3,787,324 disclose, inter alia certain 4-hydroxy-3-(3-isoxazolylcarbamoyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxides which are useful as antiinflammatory agents, antipyretics and analgesics. 4-Hydroxy-N-[5-hydroxymethyl)-3-isoxazolyl]-2-methyl, 2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxamide,1,1-dioxide, the human metabolite of the antiinflammatory drug, isoxicam, has been disclosed in P. E. Borondy, et al, Pharmacologist, 23, 212 (1981) and G. J. Yakatan, Seminars in Arthritis and Rheumatism, 12, (2), suppl. 2, 154 (1982).